


Surprise

by KuroHikaTsuchi



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/pseuds/KuroHikaTsuchi
Summary: Sometimes the biggest gift can be a blank slate.
Relationships: Jefferson Davis & Miles Morales
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this!

“Where are we going, Dad?” 

“It’s a surprise, Miles,” Jefferson said, “but don’t worry it’s not too far away now.” 

They drove through a maze of buildings before coming to a stop. 

“Dad, did you take me away from my homework just to go to a convenience store?” 

“Be patient, Miles.” They got out of the car and Jefferson led them to the side of the building. “This wall is yours.” 

“What do you mean this wall is mine?” Miles asked, squinting up in confusion. 

“Miles, I know that your Uncle Aaron took you to places to paint graffiti. And while I didn’t approve of his skirting the law, I just want you to know that I’ll always support you, even if I don’t always understand your hobbies or what you’re going through. That said, graffiti is illegal unless you have the permission of the property owner. I asked around the neighbourhood and I was able to make a deal with Mr. Lee, the owner of this store.” 

“You.. you did that for me?” he looked up, his voice trembling. 

“Of course, Miles. I love you, kiddo.” 

“Thank you.” Miles embraced him, tears in his eyes. “I love you, Dad.” 


End file.
